Hey, stranger I love you
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Dia begitu misterius dan memikat.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Hey, stranger I love you!**

**by **

**Shirayuki Ann**

…

Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (Sepertinya,,,), Typo (Semoga nggak ada, kalo ada harap dimaklumi dan kasih tahu saya,,,), alur cerita cepat.

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,

and enjoy reading *_*

…

* * *

_Dia begitu misterius dan memikat._

…

Sakura _café_ masih sepi saat aku melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Kafe yang di dekorasi dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan musim semi itu baru didatangi oleh bebrapa pengunjung. Aku melangkah menuju deretan sofa dimana biasanya aku duduk. Yah bisa dibilang aku adalah pelanggan tetap kafe ini karena hampir setiap minggu aku selalu datang ke kafe ini, untuk harinya tidak tentu kadang aku datang di hari Senin, Sabtu atau Rabu seperti hari ini. Yang jelas aku jarang datang di hari Minggu karena di hari itu pengunjung kafe ini membludak dan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran sofa berwarna hijau mint dan seorang _waiter _mendatangiku.

"Seperti biasa?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan kalau pesananku hari ini sama dengan pesananku di hari-hari kedatanganku sebelumnya yaitu segelas _Arabian Latte_ dan sepotong _Red velvet_.

"Harap tunggu sebentar," kata _waiter_ itu kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju bagian belakang kafe.

Kukeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas dan memulai pekerjaanku. Ya, aku datang ke kafe ini untuk bekerja, sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengerjakan pekerjaanku di apartemenku tapi godaan berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutup seluruh badanku dengan selimut sangat besar, kalau aku memilih apartemen sebagai tempat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hasilnya sudah pasti adalah pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai. Lalu apa pekerjaanku sebenarnya? Aku adalah seorang _web designer freelance_. Aku bekerja sendiri atau kadang bekerja dalam tim, tergantung _job_ yang kuterima. Tapi untuk pekerjaanku yang sekarang aku bekerja sendirian karena _job_ yang kudapat hanya skala kecil yaitu membuat _weblog_ untuk sebuah distro.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari sesuatu yang menarik sementara menunggu sistem laptopku siap dipakai untuk bekerja. Aku menemukan sesuatu. Ah, maaf maksudku seseorang. Seorang bidadari, setidaknya di mataku dia terlihat seperti itu.

Gadis itu duduk berselang beberapa meja di depanku. Aku mencuri pandang dari balik layar laptopn dan mataku berhasil menangkap seluruh wajahnya. kulitnya putih seperti salju, namun merona seperti red velvet yang kini ada di atas mejaku, tadi seorang waiter datang mengantarnya. Rambutnya panjang sebahu dan berwarna hitam sekelam malam. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Pandangannya segaris lurus dengan buku yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat gelas dan membawa tepi gelas berisi _iced green tea latte_ itu ke bibirnya. Tubuh mungil itu terbalut baju tipis model Sabrina berwarna hitam. Tapi bukan warna hitam yang membuatnya memikat dan misterius di mataku. Ia memikat karena ia memiliki sepasang mata sewarna bunga _Cattleya. _Ia misterius karena ia begitu diam dan aku tak dapat bersuara.

Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan? _Ajak dia berkenalan, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat betapa cantiknya dia? Kau mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi jika kau tidak bergerak sekarang. Lagipula dia datang sendirian. Ayo ambil kesempatanmu! _Ketika aku mulai bergerak untuk beranjak mendekati gadis itu bagian lain dalam diriku menyanggah. _Serius kau ingin mengajaknya berkenalan? Untuk apa? Dia memang datang sendiri tapi belum tentu dia tidak memiliki pacar atau suami. Lupakan saja! beberapa hal indah di dunia ini memang hanya untuk dilihat._ Dan akhirnya aku tetap bergeming di kursiku dengan laptop di atas meja yang menampilkan sebuah bola yang bisa berubah warna memantul kesana kemari, sementara mataku masih setia menatapnya.

Lalu gadis itu melempar tatapannya padaku. Mungkin dia merasa aku memerhatikannya. Aku terkejut dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke layar laptop. Aku berpura-pura menyeruput _Arabian latte_ yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mencoba melirik gadis itu lagi. Kali ini, aku tertangkap basah. Ia balas menatapku seolah memang sudah menungguku. Kemudia sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Senyuman itu sangat manis, membuat gadis bidadari itu semakin memikat. Aku terpaku dengan jantung yang seakan ingin lepas dari tubuhku karena debarnya yang semakin tak karuan.

Dengan susah payah kubalas senyumannya, mencoba memberi senyuman terbaik yang bisa kuberikan. Dan mungkin senyumanku terlihat aneh dan konyol karena gadis itu tertawa setelahnya. Ah, biarlah. Gadis itu kembali menatap bukunya dengan tawa geli yang masih menempel di bibirnya tapi hanya sesaat, lalu matanya melirikku lagi. Kali ini aku yang menangkap basah dirinya. Detik berikutnya, secara bersamaan senyum terulas di bibir kami.

_Hey, stranger. I love you!_

Tanpa sadar kalimat itu tertulis di dokumen kosong di laptopku. Lalu aku berdiri, memantapkan hati di setiap langkah untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Memang beberapa hal indah di dunia ini hanya untuk dilihat tapi hal indah satu ini tidak akan kubiarkan berlalu begitu saja. Setidaknya tidak tanpa sebuah usaha untuk mendekatinya.

…

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau melamun ya?"

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namaku. Senyum terulas di bibirku disertai sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Apa yang begitu menarik di dalam kepalamu sehingga kau mengabaikanku?" sepasang manik violet itu menatap sebal padaku. Pastinya aku cukup lama mengabaikannya sehingga dia begitu kesal.

Aku menggeleng. "Kepalaku penuh tentangmu, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal lain?"

"Bohong!" wajah cantik itu memberengut. "Katakan siapa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah padaku setelahnya," ujarku.

"Itu tergantung jawaban yang kau berikan," jawab gadis yang duduk di sampingku di sofa hijau mint Sakura _café_.

Aku meliriknya lalu berkata. "Aku sedang mengingat seorang gadis, gadis yang di mataku dia nampak begitu memikat sekaligus misterius. Kulitnya seputih salju dan rambutnya…"

"Hentikan! Berani sekali kau membicarakan gadis lain di depanku?!"

Aku memutar bola mataku, bukankah dia sendiri yang tadi memintaku mengatakan siapa yang kulamunkan. Aku abaikan tatapan marah yang siap membunuhku itu dan melanjutkan kalimatku. "Rambut hitamnya sekelam malam…"

"Ichigo!"

Lagi, kuabaikan saja peringatan itu.

"…matanya sewarna bunga _Cattleya_, begitu indah membuatku tak pernah bosan melihatnya."

Tidak ada lagi interupsi yang terdengar jadi, aku lanjutkan kalimatku.

"Gadis itu duduk disana." aku menunjuk sofa yang berjarak beberapa meja dari tempat kami duduk, itu sofa yang diduduki gadis bidadariku dua tahun silam. "Membaca sebuah buku sambil meyeruput _iced green tea latte_." Aku melirik gadis di sebelahku, wajahnya memerah dan ia menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk dalam. Aku sentuh dagunya lembut sedikit memaksanya agar mendongak. Mata sewarna bunga _Cattleya_ itu menatapku. "Dia gadis bidadariku," kulanjutkan kalimatku. "Apa kau ingin tahu siapa namanya?"

"Aku…"

"Gadis itu bernama Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," bisikku.

"Tapi itu dulu, gadis itu sekarang bukan lagi seorang Kuchiki bahkan dia tidak lagi seorang gadis. Sekarang dia seorang wanita dan namanya Kurosaki Rukia," gadis itu. Maaf, maksudku wanita itu meralat kalimatku, memperbaikinya sehingga kalimat itu menjadi benar.

"Ya, kau benar nyonya Kurosaki. Gadis bidadariku itu bukan lagi seorang gadis melainkan seorang wanita dan wanita itu kini duduk di disebelahku, menatapku dengan matanya yang entah mengapa terlihat semakin indah, dengan bibir terbuka yang meminta sebuah ciuman." kuturunkan bibirku hingga bertemu dengan bibirnya, mengecap manis bibir wanita yang kini berstatus istriku itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?! Ada yang melihat kita." Rukia melarikan matanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan gusar.

"Maaf, itu karena kau begitu menggoda," sahutku.

"Kau…" mulut Rukia terbuka lalu tertutup kembali, menelan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Ya, nyonya Kurosaki?" aku memberinya senyum menggoda.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Mesum pada istri sendiri apa salahnya," sahutku sembari mengecup singkat pipi Rukia.

"ICHIGO!"

Rukia berteriak frustasi sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja kucium sedangkan aku malah meraih gelas _Arabian latte-_ku dan menyesapnya.

…

_**fin**_

…

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca…

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
